


Stronger than anyone else

by schwarzer_engel



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Brother Complex, M/M, Shapeshifting, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzer_engel/pseuds/schwarzer_engel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito was always a good kid but he is different. His mother prays for someone to appear who would truly care about her little angel for someone who is strong enough to protect him from others and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more shapeshifting fics so I started to write some of my own.  
> It was a spontaneus idea so I really don't know how the story will progress and that's also the reason why it will take time to update a new chapter. If you have any ideas or wishes please let me know I always carve for inspiration. I have some rough ideas so lets see how it will turn out :)
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes English is not my native language. And of course Finder Series doesn't belong to me ;)

Akihito was different from others. He was different in many ways, different from common/normal people, different from his own kind even different from his own family and they never failed to let him know. The only people who treated him nicely were his mother and his older half-brother. They tried to give him all the love the others weren’t willing to give. In society he was marked as a strange kid. He was often quiet and didn’t complain no matter how angry he was in the inside but sometimes all the anger broke free and he would go on a rampage. This led to his father’s decision to lock him up inside the house. Akihito wasn’t allowed to go outside the mansion without approval from his father and when approval was given he must be escorted by at least two other people, most of the time it was his half-brother and a servant. 

As a kid he was often sad and didn’t understand why even his own family was so mean to him they could do the same ‘strange’ things than he could. He understood why other kids wouldn’t want to play with him. His family was different from others and the other kids were afraid of him. He understood very early that his family was dangerous and he was not angry at the kids who tend to ignore him on the playground pretending he wasn’t there but he was angry at the children how came to insult and taunt him. Kids can be very cruel, whenever the adults didn’t watch they would beat the poor little Akihito. Most of the time Akihito didn’t defend himself because he knew it would only get worse, with evil glints in their eyes they would start to cry and run to their parents and would say the ‘Demon Child’ had hurt them again, yes they called him ‘demon child’ only because he and his family were different. He endured a lot but when he was five years old three of the older kids at the playground pushed him down and pulled the sleeve from his sweater back the oldest boy had stolen a lighter from his mother he brought it near against Akihito’s bare skin. Little Akihito stared in shock at the burning flame near against his vulnerable skin he tried to wriggle himself out of the others boys grip but they held him down, the flame came nearer and nearer and the oldest boy grinned evilly.

“Let me see you burn demon child!”

This was not a joke anymore the little boy fought with all what he got against his attackers he could feel the heat of the flame coming nearer and then he could feel a sharp pain he could feel his skin melting under the cruel flame and he started to scream.

“So you really have a voice but look nobody cares even your guard just stands there and pretends not to see us.”

It was true all the times when the other kids tormented him his guards always looked away and when his mother asked the guards why he had so many bruises the guards only said he was an active child and would fall often. His mother never questioned their answers maybe because she couldn’t bear the truth. She was a loving mother but the fact that nobody was willing to protect her little angel tore her heart apart. Only his brother came at night to him and would comfort him when he couldn’t hold back his tears. It was also when his brother was with him nobody dared to touch him. Yes, five year old Akihito endured a lot even though he never did anything wrong he was a good child and never disobeyed his parents even when it meant to stay out of his father’s sight. He did nothing wrong he didn’t deserve this pain. Fear turned into anger. Anger and fury burned inside him like the flame on his skin. He let out a loud growl much deeper than you would expect from such a small body. He had to promise his mother to never do it in front of normal people but he couldn’t keep it he let his anger took control now, his body shrank and he turned into something the other boys only saw in zoos before. He was small only a cub but his teeth and claws were very sharp it was now his time to attack and he didn’t hesitate. Petrified the children couldn’t move Akihito took advantage of their shock and went for their throats. He was small but big enough to jump high enough to scratch their faces due to the pain the kids snapped back to reality and started to scream in pain and fear. Some parents alarmed from the screaming ran to their children and they saw a small snowleopard sitting on top of the oldest boy with his teeth inside his throat, his beautiful white and black fur had red spots on it and its paws were soaked in the boy’s blood. Akihito’s guard noticed the uproar and went to see what was going on when he saw the scene he cursed heavily and boxed the shocked parents away he kicked the little snowleopard away from the boy and the crowed started to move again. In all the tumult they didn’t notice how the guard disappeared with a pack of children cloths under his arm. He found the bloody cub unconscious in a bush. 

“Stupid kid! Why couldn’t you stay still like always?” He picked the little cub up and noticed a burned spot on his left foreleg. Shit, how should he explain this?

This was Akihito’s first rampage. He didn’t kill the boy but he was seriously injured and he was in the hospital for about 3 weeks. Nobody believed the kids when they told Akihito turned into the snowleopard it was simply impossible right?

Akihito wasn’t punished for his behaviour because for once the guard told the truth the evidence was a large burn on his left arm impossible to hide. The guard received a blue eye from Akihito’s brother and probably more if Akihito wouldn’t have stopped him. The boy tugged at his sleeve and looked up to him with his bright blue eyes. 

“Misha I feel filthy.” The older boy locked down on him and noticed the blood in his beautiful silver blond hair. “Please, can you help me?” The older boy looked at the guard again and hissed.

“Don’t think this is over. I know what you and your friends are doing or better what you don’t do.”

Misha took Akihito’s hand and went with him to the bathroom. Akihito’s mother only stood in the corner and shed silent tears. Misha let warm water inside the big bathtub. He helped the little boy to undress, when he saw the burn again his eyes darkened. Akihito looked up.

“It’s ok Misha. It doesn’t hurt.”

Misha’s eyes softened again. “Liar. Of course it hurts. Do you remember what you promised me, to always tell me the truth and never pretend you are ok when you are not?” The boy nodded slowly. “So, does it hurt?” He nodded again. “Ok then lets do something against it.” Misha put some cooling gel on the burn and bandaged the arm he also put a plastic bag around it. Akihito looked confused at the bag.

“We don’t want it to get wet, right?”

Akihito understood and smiled. “Brother is so smart.” Misha only laughed.

He helped Akihito in the bathtub and started to wash the blood strains away. It was an awful lot. They stood silent for a while, the boy was amazed to see how the water took a light pinkish colour. 

“Brother?”

“Mmh?”

“Am I a bad child now?”

Misha had a sad smile on his face. “No Aki you are not. You only defended yourself and that’s totally ok. But you hurt this boy really bad it’s ok if you defend yourself but never attack someone if it’s not for the purpose to defend yourself. Do you understand that?” 

Akihito looked up. “It’s bad to hurt other people.” It was not a question more like a statement.

“Yes Aki”

“Then our family is bad. Father and the others hurt people and make them cry.” Misha’s hands stopped. What did the boy know? Children notice a lot more than the adults would think. Aki floundered around in the water. Because Akihito was always so quiet the people around him often didn’t notice him and they would say and do things they wouldn’t normally do around a child especially not in front of the mistress’s son. That was a dangerous talent Akihito got there.

“Brother”

“Yeah?” Misha concentrated back on washing Akihito’s hair.

“When I’m grown up I want to be as big and strong as you so I can defend mommy and you too.” 

Misha laughed at the boy again. “Then hurry up and grow up!”

The boy laughed and stood up and stretched his arms up. “Look, look how tall I am already! Someday I will be taller than you!”

“Wow you are already sooo tall must be because you eat so much.” Misha laughed and pinched Akihito’s round belly. They fooled around a bit more. But after a while the teen wrapped the young boy in a towel and brought him back to his mother. She had calmed down enough to take care of Akihito again.

“Mommy someday I will be as strong and big as Misha! Believe me!”

His mother smiled back at him and patted his head even though she knew this wasn’t possible. “Sure thing. My little Aki will become big and strong.” She brought the tiered boy to bed. It was a long day for him. She thanked the teen for his help. He was the only one in this house, beside herself, who truly cared about her little angel. So sweet, so beautiful, so bright, so unwanted. It was heartbreaking. The only thing her little boy did wrong was is pure existence if he was like the others it wouldn’t be a problem he would be a full part of the family he would even have the same family name but he was different. That was his only fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito loses a bit of his innocence. A friend visits... A lot happens I'm just bad at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a lot longer than I planed and I thought about splitting it but well... Why split it in two short ones when you can have a long one ;)  
> Sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> I wish you all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year I hope you can enjoy some free days :)

Three years passed since Akihito’s first rampage he was now 8 years old and his aggressive behaviour became very dangerous. It was not like they became more frequent but with the years his outbursts became more violently even though he was still small it needed 2-4 people to calm him down. He often attacked the people who tried to bring sense into him again. It was not that he wanted to hurt them but his inner beast saw them as a threat. Only when his brother was with him he was able to keep his calm in every situation. He felt safe next to his big brother he knew Misha would never let anyone hurt him and apparently his inner beast knew as well. One semi-positive effect was in this last three years he saw his father more often than in the last five years before. Mostly because his father scolded and punished him for his lack of self-control but even his cold father couldn’t ignore him anymore and he had to silently admit that his youngest son had some qualities. He ordered special lessons for him although Akihito would never be an active part of the family business didn’t mean he was free to do what he want. The first lessons were meant to discover Akihito’s ‘hidden’ talents, it wasn’t like they were really hidden but because nobody really much cared about him nobody except his mother and brother noticed them. Akihito seemed to have an extraordinary talent for languages maybe because he was raised bilingual since birth, when they were alone Akihito and his mother spoke only Japanese with each other. He also had a creative talent but his father considered that as unnecessary this boy was already girly enough with his delicate features and blue puppy eyes. No, this boy needed a strong hand and proper education but it was simply not possible to send him to a proper school because he had the wrong name and his mental state was considered unstable, so his father decided to go for plan B: home tutoring. And so a nightmare for a handful of respected tutors began. Akihito was not a bad student on the contrary his grades were excellent but the boy was simply not interested in all the stuff he should learn. All the stiff subjects like math or economy simply bored him. But he had the strong urge to please everybody to gain at least a little bit of affection from the people around him. Most of the teachers were really nice to him and so in the end he did what he was told to do and because of that the teachers forgave him if he played them some harmless pranks or hid himself.

One day English studies were on the schedule but because his teacher was currently sick he send a temporary teacher to substitute for him. Akihito was not happy at all he wished the lessons would have been cancelled instead. On top of it he didn’t like the other teacher at all. The moment that man stepped in he disliked him. He was short a little bit plump and way over 50 years old. When the man entered the room he friendly introduced himself but Akihito didn’t miss the strange way how that man eyed him.

“Hello Akihito my name is Victor and I will be your English teacher today I hope we will have a lot of fun together.”

They started the lesson were his other teacher ended last time. Everything was normal at the beginning but after a while Victor started to ask private questions and kept coming nearer and nearer slowly intruding Akihito’s personal space. 

“How old are you?”  
“What is your favourite colour?”  
“What do you do in your free time?”

And so on and on. Akihito tried to ignore him but at some point it wasn’t possible anymore.

“Excuse me but could you not come so close to me I don’t like it when strangers touch me.” Akihito tried to stay polite even though he was utterly disgusted by the attempts of that man to touch him. Victor laughed and ruffled the boy’s head. Akihito hissed that only made the man laugh more.

“Aren’t you a cute little kitty-boy? I am not a stranger I’m your teacher so you should trust me more. Say won’t you let me see your cute kitty ears or even your fluffy tail.”

Akihito looked completely shocked at Victor. Nobody should knew about him or his family being shifters. It was the first thing he learned even before saying his first word, to keep it a secret from outsiders and this man was definitely an outsider Akihito was sure.

“Oh don’t look so shocked I know about you and your family. Your daddy let me know, see you can trust me and show me your other form right? I wonder what kitty form you have. Rumours say you are different from your family. I am so curious please show me.”

The man now touched him with both hands and prevented Akihito from jerking away. It must be a lie, he was to 99% sure that that man was lying and he was to 100% sure to call for someone.

“MISHA!” The boy screamed but Victor quickly put his hand over his mouth.

“Shhh. No need to scream we are friends, right? So be a good boy and do what I say. How about we take those cloths off it will be much easier to shift, right? And I wondered the second I saw you are you really a boy? Come on don’t struggle let me see.”

Victor tugged with his free hand at Akihito’s trousers and eventually succeeded even though Akihito did his very best to stop him. The man’s eyes lit up when Akihito tried to hide his privates.

“Oh you are really a boy and what a cute one. But if you show me your ears you would be even cuter. So let me get rid of this shirt as well. So don’t struggle or scream or I have to hurt you and we don’t want to hurt our friends, right?”

Akihito was sure this man was crazy but what should he do? Would it be self-defence when he hurt the man now? Victor was not actually harming him but he doesn’t want to be touched by him either. What should he do? He made a decision. He went totally limp and stopped struggling Victor looked at him approvingly and took his hand from his mouth so he could pull Akihito’s shirt off at that moment Akihito screamed again.

“MISHA!!! HELP!!!” 

Victor smacked him hard across his face for a second he could see stars.

“You filthy little mutt I told you to be good. Just do what I say and get it over with!”

Victor pulled out a knife. Akihito looked petrified at it. He knew very well how much damage a knife could cause. He once saw what his father had done to a ‘business partner’ of him who wouldn’t want to pay. Nobody noticed the boy and so he saw the full outcome. He had nightmares for weeks but wouldn’t tell his mom or his brother what frightened him so much because he was afraid his father would do the same to him when he knew that Akihito was being a bad child. 

In the inside he growled furiously. It wasn’t the time to be afraid his survival instincts were kicking in. He hissed angrily at the man. Victor laughed again and took a step closer to the boy on the floor. This man was dangerous and Akihito would fight him with all what he had got to flee didn’t even occur in his mind. This man wanted to see his ‘kitty-form’ he could have it. The fear in his eyes turned into determination. In one point the man was right it was easier to shift with no cloth on but even with cloth on it wouldn’t really matter. Victor screamed in joy when he saw the little boy shifting he was mesmerized by the sight and he completely forgot the knife in his hand. He looked with big eyes at the little snowleopard in front of him he probably expected a mere housecat and not such a beautiful snowleopard he couldn’t look away from those beautiful blue eyes staring at him. And then he made a big mistake he dropped the knife and reached out to touch the snowleopard’s head. Akihito jumped at the man with all his might and started to bite and scratch the man who was completely dazed when he fell to the ground with the boy on top of him. Akihito was far away from fully grown but he wasn’t a little cub either anymore. Victor underestimated his strength and when he finally tried to shake the snowleopard away he simply couldn’t because the boy’s claws and fangs were already deep inside his body. Victor started to scream bloody murder. 

“AKIHITO STOP IT!”

Akihito only heard strange noises. It didn’t matter to him.

“AKIHITO!”

No it didn’t matter. This man was a threat and had to be eliminated.

Akihito only looked up when he heard a deep loud growl. He looked right into the angry grey eyes of a large sibirian tiger. The tiger growled again this time a lot more intimidating and Akihito flinched in fear. Never had he seen his brother so angry with him. After another growl Akihito let go of Victor and ducked away in submission. Suddenly when his brother took a step closer to Akihito he spun around and ran, ran away from the blood, ran away from the servant’s shocked faces, ran away from his mother’s screams but most of all he ran away from his brother’s angry eyes. He was so afraid of what would happen. Afraid of losing his brother’s love, afraid that they will toss him out and never wanted him to come back, afraid of losing his home afraid of being a bad child that nobody wanted. He ran outside and hid himself in the very last corner of the garden crouched under some bushes. He didn’t dare to come out again. 

After some time that felt like eternity for Akihito a young man approached the spot where the little snowleopard was hiding. It was his brother. He knelt down and started to speak with a calming voice.

“Akihito please come out everything is alright so please come out.”

A small leopard head appeared from under the bush.

“Yes it’s alright. Come to me. Can you turn back please?”

Akihito shook his head slowly.

“You’re stuck?”

Akihito nodded. He tried but due to all the stress he didn’t manage to calm down and turn back. 

“It’s ok. Everything is ok just come to me and everything will be fine.”

Akihito made his way into his brother’s arms. He smelled his brother’s calming scent and tried to calm down again. His brother stroke his head and whispered reassuring words. They sat there for a long time until suddenly Akihito turned back into his human form. He was completely naked but it didn’t bother him. He looked up with teary eyes.

“Brother I was a bad child will you hate me now?”

“No Aki I could never hate you. Believe me. But please explain me one thing… why?”

Akihito started to sob and clenched his fingers into Misha’s shirt. The teen saw how miserable the boy felt and he started to rub his back in soothing circles.

“H-he asked me strange questions… sob sob… and he he did come too close to me… t-t-then he wanted to see my ears and my tail…”

The teen interrupted him. “He wanted what?!”

“S-see my cat-ears and tail… sob… I didn’t tell him anything you must believe me brother, please believe me I didn’t say anything about me being a shifter! And then he touched me and I-I screamed and he hit me and there was a knife and and and I just defended myself… Please don’t hate me please!”

Akihito’s sobbing turned in to heartbreaking crying. His bother only hold him tight and whispered the same words again and again in the boy’s ears.

“I don’t hate you. Everything is alright. I could never hate you. It’s ok.”

Akihito cried himself to sleep. The teen carried the sleeping boy to the bathroom and carefully washed the blood away after that he laid his younger brother in his own bed. Akihito’s mother was to out of it to take care of him should he wake up with nightmares so he decided it would be better if he would sleep with him tonight. Before he went to bed himself he went to the study room again. The man was dead but when the guards searched his belongings they found a mini camera and a microphone. After a while they also found the real substitute teacher tied up in a white minivan.

*****  
“Father you can’t be serious you can’t do that to him!” 

The teen looked with shocked eyes at his father.

“We don’t have another choice anymore. He killed a man.”

“Yes and said man was a fucking private investigator trying to expose our business dealings and on top of that trying to expose us shifter by using and threatening an innocent little child and you can say what you want but this child is still your own son!” The teen was fuming. It simply was not fair to punish Akihito in such a way.

“No need to remind me.” The man scoffed but then his eyes took a rarely seen soften look. “Mikhail, I know he is very dear to you and I know what happened in that room. I saw the video that bastard made and you can believe it or not I don’t want to punish him either but we can’t hide the fact that he has some problems. When he shifts he let his instincts completely take control over him. We will do it to prevent it from becoming a serious problem.”

“But…” Mikhail looked up to his father. “But it will mark him as something… bad.”

The older man scoffed again. “Come on boy do you really think that way? What about your little Chinese friend, huh? Do you think he is something bad only because he has that stupid ring?”

“No but…”

“No buts.” The man interrupted his son again. “It’s for his own best so stop fussing about some pointless stuff. He is your brother and you love him unconditionally right?” The teen nodded. “And you only want the best for him?” The teen nodded again. “Ok than that’s the end of the conversation. He will get the black earring.” 

Mikhail sighed in defeat and was about to leave the room when his father spoke again.

“How about you invite that Chinese kid so he can see that the earing is nothing to be afraid of?”

Mikhail turned around and beamed.

*****  
Akihito still felt very unconfutable sometimes but after some time he got used to that strange suppressing feeling the black earing causes. At first he was extremely afraid to get it because he thought it will hurt him but his brother and a friend of his explained it to him. The black earring would suppress his ability to shift. He would still be able to shift but to do so he had to concentrate really hard also his senses would be a little bit numbed. He was really afraid but when Misha’s friend shifted in front of him without a problem and said that with time and some practice it wouldn’t hinder him anymore he calmed down a little bit. And even though he was still reluctant he let his father pierce his ear and let him put the earring on without struggling. He suddenly felt a strange suppressing feeling but it didn’t hurt. It was strange but the fact that his father did it and not some stranger or a servant made him somehow happy. When he looked in the mirror his brother held in front of him he only thought the black earring looked really strange. When he asked his brother for his opinion he heard a strange rumbling noise. His father was laughing he really was laughing. Akihito never saw his father laughing as far as he could remember he never looked even slightly amused but here he was laughing at him.

“Hey kid don’t worry. During my time the suppressants were big black metal bracelets you had to wear at both arms. They looked like handcuffs.” With that he went outside.

The brothers only looked dumbfounded at each other. The fact that their father could actually laugh like that baffled them both.

Misha’s friend stayed for a while. Akihito really liked Feilong. He was a little bit of an ice-queen but after Misha told him about his family background he felt a little bit of a connection between them. Feilong was different from his family as well even though it was a little different with him. Not like him he was the only shifter in his family. He had a bigger brother as well but he seemed to be a real asshole and wasn’t like Misha at all. Maybe that was the reason why Misha was so clingy with Feilong maybe he wanted to show him what a real big brother should be like. Akihito had always to laugh when Misha tried to hug Feilong or kiss him on the cheek and he was brushed off coldly. It was really funny.

One evening he saw Misha and Fei (only he was allowed to call him that and Misha got really upset when he didn’t get permission as well) in the garden. They stood across from each other and suddenly Misha attacked Fei. Akihito wanted to stop them but he noticed that the two were only ‘playing’. He often saw some of the guards sparring with each other to stay fit. Misha was bigger and seemed more muscular than Fei and he had a rather bold way of fighting but his punches were very powerful. Fei on the other hand was smaller but he was as fast as lighting his style of fighting looked more like an art form than real fighting but when he land a hit on Misha the bigger teen huffed in pain. Fei looked challenging down at him and the blond teen on the ground only smirked back. They both started again a lot faster and rougher this time but they looked like they had a lot of fun. Suddenly Fei took a run and jumped at Misha during the jump he shifted to a beautiful green eyed black panther. He landed with his paws on Misha’s shoulders and pushed him to the ground. The panther now towered on the blond and his eyes were glinting mischievously. Then he suddenly licked over Misha’s face jumped away and ran. Misha laughed out loud shifted as well and chased after him.

Akihito was completely mesmerized.

The next morning Akihito went to search for Fei when he finally found him he approached him shyly. 

“Mmh Fei?”

The Chinese teen turned around and looked down at him. “Yes Aki?”

“I have a question or better a request for you?” He looked shyly up and looked uncertain in those beautiful green eyes.

“Yes what do you want my dear?”

“I saw you and brother last evening and I wanted to ask…”

Fei’s face turned redder than a tomato. “You saw what?!”

“I saw you and brother fighting.”

Feilong escaped a heavy breath and his face took a normal colour again. “Oh that yeah. You know we were not really fighting, do you?”

“Yes yes I know that I see the guards ‘fighting’ all the time. I just wanted to know how you can be so strong. You are smaller than Misha and don’t look really strong but you were able to fight one on one with him. How do you do that?”

Feilong looked a bit surprised. “Well your brother may be big and all. He has great muscle power but he has a rather raw way of fighting. To compensate for my lack of height I use a different way of fighting and I am a lot faster than him. It’s a bit complicated to explain but you don’t have to be really tall to be strong.”

Akihito looked with pleading eyes at him. 

“Feilong please teach me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Misha = Mikhail so yes Akihito is half an Arbatov. Misha is a common nickname for Mikhail  
> By the way Feilong is a black leopard and is about 15 years old Mikhail is one year older.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another chapter. It started as a small idea and now it's over 9000 words long :)
> 
> There will be a ton of errors but please look over it.

A young man stood at Tokyo Bay watching the sun disappear into the sea. The scenery was breathtaking. The sun dyed the water in a warm orange colour and the wind blew through the young man’s almost silver hair. He stood with a camera on a shipping container and tried to find the right angle to capture the scenery.

He was here. He was finally in Japan the home country of his mother. He was only here as a little child to visit some relatives on the countryside of Hokkaido. Those few weeks were some of the best in his life. It was always his wish to return to Japan and actually live here and now his wish became finally true. It was not easy to convince his father to let him study over board and even more difficult to convince his overprotecting brother but some kind of miracle happened and they let him go of course with a whole lot of conditions but so what. Akihito was happy and not even the daily calls from his brother could change it. He studied international economy at one of Tokyo’s best universities. His father’s and not his own choice but at least he was allowed to live alone in Tokyo. Of course he knew from time to time some of his father’s or his brother’s men looked after him and ensured he was ok or in his father’s case looked if he still did what he was told to. It was one of his own conditions, to live alone without bodyguards or people under his father’s command. He was almost 18 years old and didn’t need a freaking babysitter anymore. And seriously what could go wrong in a country like Japan? Well, actually a lot.

Japan was a confusing country and Tokyo a seemingly untameable city. Akihito couldn’t count how often he had gotten lost during the first few weeks and he still had problems with the public transportation system it was a real jungle he threw a little party for himself when he managed for the first time to reach his home without getting lost on the way. Because of this his brother send him an early birthday gift, a perfectly faked driver’s licence and a white scooter. He was never a fan of big and expensive gifts but if he could have he would have flung his arms around his big bros neck. He just wondered why the scooter had to be white but so what. But now he had to realize that Tokyo’s traffic was hell as well.  
Another thing he had to adapt to was the Japanese culture itself. The people and their conventions were quite different from Russia. Well the food was great and so but the people interacted on a whole different level than in Russia. He didn’t know how to describe it but the people were more bottled up to strangers and tended to ignore them. But on the other side they didn’t hide their curios gazes at him but they rarely approached him but when someone did they were all really friendly and asked him a lot of questions, especially about his hair and eye colour. Akihito didn’t mind, he loved to interact with other people. When he was a child he was shy and always on his own but one day he decided to change and his dream was to meet new people, to find really good friends. And maybe one day he would find somebody he could love with all his heart but that wasn’t important right now.  
Right now he had to manage another problem, the language. He always thought his Japanese was really good and with standard Japanese he had no difficulties but the people of course didn’t only speak standard Japanese. They had a lot of dialects, one day he had asked a young man for directions because he was lost again and he nearly understood nothing when the man tried to explain the right way. He later learned it was something they called Kansai dialect. When the man noticed his confusion he wrote it down for him but there was the next problem, Kanji. His mother taught him a lot but there were so many different ways to write and read them it was sometimes a bit frustrating for him. But till now he managed somehow. There was nothing better than an online dictionary 24/7!  
And there was one thing he would probably never understand: Toilets. The traditional ones, ok, but he didn’t get the thing with those high tech ones with all those buttons and extra functions. Seriously! But he silently had to admit the heated seats were really comfy.

Despite some difficulties he loved his new life in Tokyo. It was truly a city that never slept and never got boring and thanks to a faked ID that made him a few years older there were no restrictions as long as he did his studies and answered his brothers calls. Money wasn’t a problem either even though he didn’t like to use the shiny black card but sometimes it came really in handy.

And here he stood on top of a container trying to capture the beautiful sunset. Photography was a hobby of his and since he was in Japan he had spent a lot of time for it. It was a private dock and he kind of trespassed but if they wanted to keep the people out they shouldn’t make it so easy to enter. A fence and a warning sign maybe kept nice teens from the neighbourhood out but not him.

Suddenly he heard a car coming near his location. Shit he shouldn’t have jinxed it. Akihito lay down flat on the container and started to slowly and silently put his things together, getting ready to run when he’ll get the opportunity. Seven people jumped out of the car, when Akihito saw them he froze they were heavily armed. Weapons were nothing new for him he saw them all the time at home but to actual see them carried by people who looked like they had the determination to use them frightened him a bit. He was not so naïve as to believe the people at home including his father and brother never used them but he never actual saw it, well except for the knife incident and some heavy beatings he witnessed as a child. He was terrified of guns and knives till Fei started to train him now he just despised them. His muscles arched alone at the thought of it. There was no nice paraphrase for it Feilong was like a Spartan slavedriver when it came to training.

The men gather right under his container so he couldn’t see but hear them. They started to discuss something in… Korean?

_“He’ll be here in a couple of minutes so find your positons and keep quiet.”_

_“Are we really going to attack him?”_

_“Can’t help it. The negotiations are going down the gutter.”_

_“But… He’s the fucking dragon of Tokyo!”_ The people muttered nervously.

_“He’s just a man like you and me so don’t shit your pants and do what I’ve told ya!”_ The men muttered again but they went away probably to their positons.

Akihito didn’t dare to move. He didn’t know where the people went nor if someone was still near his container all he knew was that those people were going to attack a dragon. Dragon? Hopefully just a codename he wasn’t prepared to face a real one… What the fuck was he thinking?! Of course it must be a codename there weren’t any dragons except in fucking fairy tales. God, why was he so afraid? For fucks sake he was a fucking mafia child. He just needed to wait till everything was over and then he needed to run and if someone was going to stop him he would fight with all his might, he did it before and he could do it again. To fight was probably not his second nature but he knew he could do it. ‘Breathe. Focus. Strike.’ was one of Feilong’s mantras.

Everything went quiet till a second car arrived, a black limousine how showy. The car stopped and a man with glasses got out of the car. A mountain of a man exited out of the driver’s side. They both went to the back and the glasses guy opened the backdoor and bowed slightly. Akihito saw black shiny leather shoes, probably Italian. Akihito had to gasp because the owner of those shoes was probably the most handsome man in the universe. Tall, broad shoulders, raven black hair and... the man looked up, checking the environment… fuck… those eyes… amber eyes almost golden. Akihito was mesmerized and for a moment he totally forgot in what situation he was in. He grabbed his camera wanting to take a picture of that man when he suddenly heard a muffled Korean curse. Korean? Yes right! He snapped back into reality. The Koreans were here to attack a dragon, wanting to attack this man. Akihito was sure of it this man was the dragon. He didn’t think twice when he stood up and started shouting.

“RUN!!! It’s a trap! RUN!!!”

Seconds of complete silence. Every head turned to his direction. Only when the first shot fell Akihito noticed what a stupid thing he had done. The second shot hit the container. There was no time to regret his stupidity he had to run as well. He grabbed his rucksack and started to run, he jumped from container to container away from the scene. He could hear the sound of heavy gunfire and Korean curses and screams. Suddenly a bullet almost gazed his left ear. Shit on top of the containers he was an easy target he needed to hide somewhere, but where? In front of him was another container on top of another. Should he go higher up to observe the situation or should he go down and hide in the labyrinth of containers? Instincts were kicking in as far as he could tell the Koreans hadn’t got the best aim and he always felt safer in higher places. He took a run and jumped, three meters like it was nothing. He landed on all fours on the roof of the second container and he lay down before anyone could spot him. From the ground he was now completely invisible but he could observe the whole scene. From the seven attackers only four were still able to stand. The glasses guy took cover behind a container and waited until the man who was currently shooting in his direction had to change the magazine. At the same second he took a step forward and shot right in the other man’s head. At the same time the huge guy took another attacker out by beating him to pulp but where was the dragon? Akihito looked around frantically. Where was that man? He couldn’t find him and the other two missing Koreans. Shit, he was worried and he didn’t even know why. He never met that man before but he didn’t want him to get hurt and what he saw next nearly stopped his heart. Direct under him the two missing attackers came from both sides and the golden eyed man was in the middle, there was no way to escape. They slowly creeped nearer. One of them started laughing.

“Oh Asami what will you do now? Seems like the almighty Asami is just a man like the rest of us. Tell me how will you fight us both? How many bullets do you have left, huh? You may kill one of us but against the second one you’ll have no chance. Dragon of Tokyo what a joke. You will die here.”

The golden eyed man showed no emotion it almost looked like he was bored.

“One”

“Huh?” The two Koreans looked confused.

Akihito understood immediately. One bullet. He can’t be serious. This man was insane. Alone with only one bullet left against two heavily armed attackers and it looked like he couldn’t care less. The Korean guy called him Asami, what a girly name. Akihito didn’t really know what was happening but one thing he knew for sure he couldn’t let that man get killed. Asami pointed his gun at the guy who spoke to him.

“So, Park Junsung your little party is over now. Enough with your childish attempt to bring me down. Look and see yourself fail.” At that moment he pointed the gun at the other man and shot. What a stupid man Akihito thought and smirked a bit, well he wasn’t any better. At the same second when Asami pulled the trigger Akihito jumped down from his hiding spot.

Breathe. Focus. Strike.

Park Junsung didn’t see him coming. Akihito landed on all fours before him, he turned around and kicked his foot up and smashed the man’s face. He knew he did it if the man was to ever wake up again it wasn’t any time soon. Still on the ground on his hands and left foot and his other foot still up in the air he looked up and met those mesmerizing amber eyes. Asami had a knife in his left hand ready to throw but it looked like he froze in the act.

None of them moved.

They held their positions for a few moments until Akihito put his foot down and slowly stood up from the ground. They never broke eye contact and none of them spoke, high tension in the air. Akihito couldn’t take it anymore.

“Eehm, yeah…” He ruffled his own hair awkwardly. “Well, I think I should be going now… Eehm yah sorry about this… I guess…” He pointed at the unconscious Korean. “Ah well… bye” Akihito bowed and ran away, he jumped almost effortless over the 2 meter high fence and disappeared.

Only then did Asami relax his body. He looked after the boy and wondered. He saw the black earring and was pretty sure this boy was something else. The day didn’t turn out to be as shitty as he thought, heaven sent him a nice surprise literally falling right from the sky. Asami smirked. He turned around and saw his two men looking for him.

“Kirishima you have to find someone for me.”

*****

Akihito ran all the way home without looking back. What the heck had he done? Bringing himself in danger like that for a man he never met before only because of his eyes? No that couldn’t be it there must be something else. He refused to think it was only because of that man’s looks. Ok he was probably the most gorgeous man he ever met next to Fei but there was something in his whole being that drew Akihito close to him. Even now a small part of him wanted to go back and ensure if he was really alright. He wanted to talk to that man wanted to hear that low voice again wanted to know exactly just who he was. Aargh what was happening to him? Well, he had the chance to speak to him but what did he do? He panicked and ran, he even apologised and bowed to that man. Why the heck did he do that? He should be thanked by that man for helping him but after seeing Asami in the posture ready to throw the knife he wasn’t so sure about him ever needing his help. Oh gods he probably made a fool out of himself. And the worst thing was he left his rucksack on the container. There was nothing inside that could be used to identify him, only a few hundred yen and his fake ID with a fake name but his camera was in it as well. He really liked that one and the photos from today were lost as well. But that couldn’t be changed. He was sure Asami and his men would check the dock for any more suspicious things and they would find his rucksack hopefully the liked photos from sunsets. Oh man even he knew that sounded weird.

*****  
Almost two weeks passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened. After a few days Akihito’s nervousness settled down and after a full week passed he was sure those guys weren’t interested in someone like him. He was glad but on the other hand he felt a tiny little bit disappointed, he was interested in Asami and he wanted that man to be interested in him as well. He checked the internet and quickly found what he was looking for. Asami Ryuichi big boss of the Sion cooperation, he also owned a few clubs and other establishments. He seemed to be a well seen member in Japan’s high society even politicians seemed to be very fond of him but that was where the official information ended. Asami seemed to be very protective of his private live no certain information about his private live made it into the tabloids but there were rumours, many rumours about secret relationships, his background and stuff like that but not all of them stopped with the typical gossip. There were rumours about him being a crime lord or an assassin. They said he was into some shady business dealings. They accused him to be involved into everything from drug dealings to weapon treads even to human trafficking but of course no proof could be found. Akihito had to snort sarcastically, at least he could confirm the stuff with the shady business dealings with his own eyes.

Oh man he was fascinated with one dangerous man. He went away from Russia to life a normal live and ended up in Japan casing a… yes what was he? He could be anything from Yakuza to a very ambitious politician who literally went over bodies or for all he knew he could be even a spy for the police… well Akihito highly doubted that but he didn’t know how the Japanese police operated. Anyway he would stop searching for such a suspicious person he had enough trouble in Russia and he didn’t need any more here in Japan. Japan should become his personal island of rest and peace… Ok that sounded weird as well.

*****

Akihito went to his last lecture for the week. It was incredible boring something about different laws in different countries and who knew what else. It was only thanks to his two new friends Kou and Takato that he didn’t nod of during his professor’s seemingly endless speech. They sat left and right from him and took turns at nudging him. Akihito thought they had too much fun with it they always had to suppress their giggles when he jolted awake again.

After their lecture the three boys wanted to walk back home together none of them was motivated to study today. Ok, normally Akihito just walked with them to the station because they lived in another part of the town and he lived quite near the university so he could walk or ride with his bike. They slowly walked across the campus.

“Say Akihito could you do me a favour and send me the picture of us per e-mail? I want to send it to my parents. And I also want to print it out and frame it.” Kou asked.

Akihito was a bit confused.

“Oh yeah me too please.” Takato said. They both looked expectantly at him.

“Sorry guys I don’t know what you’re talking about. What picture?” He was now really really confused.

“Oh come on Akihito you know the picture you made. The three of us over there in front of the sakura tree.” Kou pointed at the big sakura tree in the middle of the campus.

Oh shit! Akihito remembered. He took that picture at the same day of the Korean vs. Dragon incident. He remembered he saved the picture on his computer but he was not sure if he deleted it from the SD-card before he went to the docks. Oh nooo please whoever there was in heaven or hell let him have deleted that picture. You could clearly make out the university in the background and the worst his friends were on it. He was pretty sure nobody could find him on an electronic way even with a picture, even if they would look into the student files of the university because someone _accidently_ hacked into the files and _accidently_ deleted his picture from it. Yes his brother was a bit paranoid. But his two friends could still be found. Akihito wasn’t afraid that they would find him he was afraid that they would use Kou and Takato to get him. Oh no he didn’t want to imagine what could happen to them. He had to calm down maybe they weren’t even searching for him. It was almost two weeks ago and nothing strange happened.

“Hey earth to Akihito you’re still with us?” Takato looked amused down on him. “Daydreaming again?”

“Ah sorry. Yes I can send you two the picture it was my intention from the start but somehow I forgot. I send it as soon as I can ok?”

The two nodded happily. They were almost at the gates when they heard somebody shouting.

“Kou-kun! Takato-kun! Please wait!”

They turned around and saw a girl running towards them. She breathed heavily when she finally reached them.

“Thanks for waiting. Good I could find you.” She was still out of breath.

“Hey Ami-chan first catch your breath again and then tell us what you need from us.” Takato looked curios at the panting girl. She was in the same department as them but one semester lower.

“The dean wants to see you two.”

“Me and Kou? What does he want?” Takato and Kou looked confused at each other.

“I don’t know he just said it was imported and that you two should come immediately.”

Kou scratched his head. “Ok. Hey Akihito you don’t have to wait for us this could take forever. Just go home.”

Akihito nodded. “Ok. But call me if he kicks your butt for always nudging me.” He grinned.

“Haha very funny.” Takato rolled his eyes.

They said goodbye to each other and the two boys went with Ami to the dean. Akihito turned around and headed home. On his way he stopped at the best ramen shop in the neighbourhood. The owner of the shop already knew him and they chatted a bit. After a delicious meal he finally went home. On his way his brother called him and because he was a bit busy the call only lasted for about 10 minutes. Wow normally their calls lasted for at least 30 minutes because his brother wanted to know every little detail of his day and couldn’t stop whining how much he missed his cute little brother. Yes, yes that was his big brother always overprotective, paranoid and clingy. But Akihito loved him like no one else even when Misha was sometimes annoying.

He stopped in front of his apartment door and sniffed. Something didn’t feel quite right but Akihito couldn’t tell what it was. He carefully opened the door and slowly went inside, he didn’t bother about his shoes. Something was definitely off, he could smell something foreign. He slowly walked around the corner into the living-room and froze in shock when he saw someone sitting in his armchair. At the same time his cell signalled that he received a new message.

“Hello Sota Akira or should I better call you Takaba Akihito.”

Oh fuck it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets face it with Mikhail as a brother Feilong as a teacher and now with Asami appearing Akihito will become a real badass (a cute one but never to be underestimated).
> 
> And yes Akihito speaks a lot of languages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I guess a huge aplogy is in order. I'M SO SO SORRY for not updating this story for over a year! I know a lot of you waited for it. 
> 
> I hope you will like the new chapter and I thank everyone for their patience.

Akihito stood there, frozen on the spot. His worries had come true. Asami fucking Ryuichi sat right in front of him, not to mention in his very own apartment. What does this man want from him? That was the million dollar question.

“Oh, come please sit down. Let’s have a little chat.” Asami pointed at the chair in front of him. That snapped Akihito out of his stupor.

“Who do you think you are? Breaking into my apartment and offering me my own chair!? Are you crazy!? And what the heck do you want from me!?”

Asami shook his head lightly. “Don’t be so rude to your guest. And I already told you why I’m here. I want to have a nice little talk with you. So, sit down and this will be over soon.”

Akihito was in rage. What an insolent bastard. “Like hell! And now get out! I can’t remember inviting you, so get the hell out!” 

Asami sighed and stood up. “Too bad. I really wanted it to work the easy way but it seems like you insist to make it harder than necessary.” Akihito froze again, when Asami pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at him. “You have two options: You come with me willingly without making a fuss or you try to doge a bullet.”

Akihito was beyond furious, forgotten was his fear. How dare to point a gun at him in his own apartment. Like hell he would surrender to a man like him. He would make this man beg for forgiveness. It seemed like his determination showed on his face because Asami sighed again and let out a short whistle. In a mere second, someone appeared at Akihito’s right and tried to punch him in his guts but Akihito spun around just in time and blocked the punch with his arm. The impact was unbelievable strong and Akihito almost flew through the living room. But he only stumbled a bit and kept standing. He recognized the man who punched him. It was the big blond hulk he already saw at the docks. When the blond attempted to attack him again and Akihito prepared to counter, he felt a presence behind him. But this time it was too late. He could already smell the chloroform and in a blink of an eye he had a cloth pressed on his face. It was a very strong dose and there was nothing he could do except to desperately scratch his attacker’s hands and arms but he felt already dizzy. He looked up and looked right into golden eyes. “Cheating bastard” was the last thing Akihito could get out before he passed out.

Asami looked at the unconscious boy in his arms and had a small smirk on his face. He frowned when he saw that his suit was ruined, the sleeves hung in shreds.

He noticed the boy’s fingernails had turned into claws. “Such a feisty little kitten.”

“Maybe not as small as you may think.” The man with glasses appeared in the doorframe and held up a big wooden board. There were big obvious claw marks on it. The man turned to Asami. “I found it in his bedroom.”

Asami’s eyes lit up at the sight of the big marks. “Well, seems like he’s not your average housecat but rather a big wild kitten. This will be fun.” 

The two other men just rolled their eyes. Asami’s definition of fun was something that often ended with a lot of trouble for both of them. With a sigh the bespectacled man took the boy’s bag and followed his boss outside to the big black limo. Asami carefully carried the boy to the car and put him as careful as he could inside. When Asami was seated as well, he looked down on his little wild cat and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. He heard a faint little purr. Yeah, this will be fun.

*****

When Akihito woke up he was in a dark room. He found himself on a big soft bed. The temptation was big to just pull the blanket over his head to sleep again. He had a raging headache and just wanted to sleep again. But the scent of the bedsheets told him, he wasn’t in his own bed. Suddenly he remembered everything and he was so angry again. If he got his claws on that man again he would scratch that damn smirk off his face.  
He sat up and looked around. There was nothing special, just a normal bedroom. Akihito sighed in relieve, at least he was not in some kind of torture cellar. He also noticed an unlocked door. The door was open just a crack wide but Akihito could clearly see some light shining through. He crawled forward to have a better look until something tugged him back. He let out a small hiss and turned around to look at what was stopping him. His eyes went wide, when he noticed a chain paved to the wall. He followed the chain and noticed it was attached to a heavy leather collar around his neck. What the actual fuck!? His attempts to remove either collar or chain ended in nothing but a worsening mood. With a resigned huff, he stopped and flopped down on the bed again.

So Asami had found him. But why? Why would this man have any interest in him? Ok, he saved that man’s life… Ok, if he really needed saving was another question but at least he gave him a warning and brought him some time. If he wanted to thank him for that – and he highly doubted that – why would he kidnap him? He said he wanted to talk, but what about? It couldn’t be he found out about his connection to Russia, right? Even if he did, he couldn’t possibly found anything about his family. There was simply no way. His thoughts went on and on, always in cycles. He almost jumped when suddenly the lights went on and he noticed a presence next to the bed.

“Your senses are really dull.” Asami chuckled.

Akihito’s heartbeat slowed down a bit when he noticed just who was standing next to him. “Ah it’s you. Sorry for being dull.” He replied sarcastically.

“Oh, I didn’t say that. You are anything but dull. If you want my opinion you are quite the opposite. But I shouldn’t be surprised that you are lacking in the sense department, considering your earring.”

Akihito looked up in surprise. It almost sounded like Asami knew about the earring, meaning he knew about Akihito being a shifter. But how? Was he a hunter? Please no, don’t let him be a hunter. He shifted slightly away from the man. If he really was a hunter, Akihito was in deep shit. His fingernails slowly turned into claws.

“No need to be so warry of me. I won’t harm you. As I told you before, all I want is a friendly talk.”

“Kidnapping and chaining me is anything but friendly.” Akihito spat back.

Asami took a step forward and Akihito crawled further back. Asami chuckled again.

“Well, I gave you the option to come with me willingly. And about the chain… It’s not really about the chain but more about the collar. Consider it as a little experiment to prove my theory. Because you still sitting here and having it around your beautiful neck, proves my theory to be correct.”

The little hope Akihito still had, left him right at that moment. This man was insane. Absolutely and totally insane.

His look of bewilderment seemed to amuse Asami even more. “Oh come on, by now it should be clear that I know what you are. But I had my doubts about what exactly you are, right upon our first meeting. A normal housecat wouldn’t interfere in a fight like you did. And the fact that you have that nasty little earring confirmed my suspicion. And after finding this…” he pointed at a familiar wooden board “I was pretty sure about it. But I needed more, so I put that collar on you.” During his explanation Asami creeped nearer like a predator. Akihito backed up till his back hit the headboard of the bed. This man was not only insane but dangerous. Asami leaned on the bed and slid one finger down Akihito’s cheek. Akihito hissed in response, not knowing if in warning or in fear.

“Why don’t you shift my sweet little kitten?”

Akihito shivered. Asami’s touch setting his skin on fire. It felt hot and cold at the same time. “I… I don’t know what you mean.”

“It’s because you can’t, right?” Asami brushed Akihito’s cheek again but his fingers slid down to his neck. “It would break your neck. Am I right? If you were a normal housecat, you would shrink and the collar wouldn’t be a problem but you are a big cat, right? If you shift now, the collar would break your neck.”

Now Akihito shivered in fear. He knew it was shameful, he wasn’t raised that way and Fei would probably be disappointed but none of his training prepared him for a man like Asami. This man’s aura was paralyzing. It reminded him of the one time in his childhood that led to his earring. When the hunter tried to force him to shift. But today was different. He couldn’t muster the anger and rage to attack Asami. He was too afraid. He tried to form words but they didn’t come out like he wanted. 

“A a… are you a hun… hunter?”

Suddenly Asami snapped his hand back. His eyes widening at Akihito’s words. He backed a bit off to let Akihito a little bit more space. He sat down on the other side of the bed. He pulled off his watch and started to strip his cloths. “Oh no, little one. You really can’t smell it. I guess I went a bit too far but it was so much fun teasing you.”

Akihito was sure Asami lost some of his marbles. “Fun?” He asked shakenly.

“Yes fun. But I didn’t attempt to make you think I’m a hunter. So let me apologize for this awful misunderstanding.” Asami was now almost completely naked. He tossed a small key into Akihito’s lap. “I’ll show you mine and you show me yours, ok?”

“What…?” But before Akihito could ask him what he meant, Asami shifted into a big black jaguar with beautiful shiny fur and golden eyes. For a moment, Akihito forgot how to breath. For the second time, he thought this man was the most beautiful creature on earth. Fei would probably cry, if he knew. The panther slowly stepped forward and all the tension suddenly fell off form Akihito. He started to laugh like a maniac. He knew Asami was probably still dangerous as fuck but at least he wasn’t some motherfucking hunter. He laughed like crazy until he felt something nudging his foot. Asami huffed and looked pointedly at the key in Akihito’s lap. 

“For the collar?” Akihito asked and the jaguar nodded. Akihito fumbled a bit with the collar until he found the lock. The key fit and in a matter of seconds the stupid collar was gone. Akihito took a deep breath and laughed again.

Asami moved closer but was careful to not appear threatening. Actually, it looked quite funny. An enormous big black jaguar trying to look as small as possible. He slowly crawled forward and nudged Akihito’s cheek with his snout. Without thinking, Akihito started petting the huge cat. 

“Is this your way of apologizing? Crawling at my feet and letting me pet you? You know you scared the shit out of me and to be honest you still do. Only because you’re a shifter as well doesn’t mean I trust you.”

Asami scoffed and put his paws on Akihito’s shoulders and pushed him down.

“Hey!” Akihito protested but was stopped by a wet rough tongue licking all over his face.

“Eew, oh come on, you big silly cat!” Asami stopped grooming his face but went further down. He started to tug on Akihito’s shirt.

“What is it? You really want me to shift?” Asami tugged harder and huffed impatiently. “Yeah, yeah alright. Just wait a sec.” Akihito started to undress himself. He felt a pair of hot golden eyes on him. The jaguar didn’t even blink for a second and scanned every millimetre of his body. Asami let out low huffs of excitement. Akihito didn’t really know how to feel about it. The jaguar looked at him like he had a delicious meal in front of him. It was not threatening but kind of unsettling.

“Perv.” Akihito muttered. With his last piece of clothing gone, he stood naked in front of the black jaguar. Akihito was never ashamed of his body but something in Asami’s golden eyes made him feel rather shy. Asami let out another sound of excitement. He definitely liked what he saw.

“You’re really a big perv!” Akihito shouted halfheartedly. To escape his human nakedness, he started to shift. 

Asami watched in awe as the young boy in front of him shifted into a beautiful snow leopard. Fuck, this boy was beyond beautiful. He never saw a snow leopard shifter before. He kind of regretted scaring him like that. But only a little bit. 

The two big cats stood in front of each other. The snow leopard smaller but by no means less dangerous. Akihito was still on alert, not fully trusting Asami. They started to circle each other. Asami wanting a proper look and Akihito not wanting him behind his back. Now in his cat form, Akihito’s senses increased a lot. He could finally smell Asami properly. He smelled of power and strength. And he also smelled that Asami was well aware of his strength. His smell carried his confidence and pride. Not only his smell but his whole posture told of his pride. It was almost on the verge of arrogance. Akihito scoffed and shook his head in amusement. In this form, Asami reminded him a bit of his brother. Big, strong, prideful and a total sucker for cuddles. He was fully aware that this man kidnapped and chained him to a wall but he didn’t feel threatened anymore. In his cat form Asami behaved like a needy youngster. Akihito stopped the circling and sat down. Asami wanted to have a look? Well, he could look till his eyes would fall out.

Asami was pleased when Akihito gave up his defence. He circled around the snow leopard and admired the fluffy white fur and the beautiful black fur markings. The snow leopard held his head high. No longer tense in fear. Asami decided he liked that confident posture. He came closer and sniffed at the white leopard. He smelled like wind and forest, also a bit like winter and snow. He smelled wild and free. Different than his human smell, suppressed like a caged animal. His wildness only a faint trace. But it was exactly that faint trace that flared up during their first meeting that captured Asami’s interest. And then there was the black earring. Asami wanted to know the story behind it. You only get those when you are deemed out of control. Usually an injured human was involved. 

Asami sat in front of Akihito and looked into those bright baby blue eyes, trying to figure him out. The boy’s emotions were easy to read but the rest… Normally it was easy for him to figure out someone’s history but with the boy it was more than difficult. Not even Kirishima found much about him. The fake ID they found was to 99,9% perfect. During normal police controls, nobody would have noticed. Asami suspected the boy used the fake ID to party or buying alcohol. It was clear for him that Akihito was nowhere near 21. In his university files stood he was 17. But who was he to judge? He did the same. Not that he needed a fake ID, he always looked old enough and nobody asked him.  
Even after they found out his real name, almost nothing could be found. They still weren’t to 100% sure that Takaba Akihito was his real name. All they knew was that he was a child prodigy and had special permission to study at the university. Asami was pretty sure Akihito came from overseas, or there would be at least some kind of media recognition of him in local news. But there was nothing. He also had a strange accent Asami couldn’t quite assign it to a specific region. Maybe Hokkaido but it didn’t sound right.

Just who was Takaba Akihito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought, Asami is a black panther as well ;) 
> 
> I don't know when I will update again but I promise it will not take another year.


End file.
